EmoLove Oneshot
by PruBen
Summary: A oneshot on Emo Love


*Emo Love* By: *J3$$!* Alex walked down then cold, dark street. It was near ten o'clock and he had just came from a wild party at his best friends house. He had black hair that was cropped; but he still had long bangs that covered one of his light purple eyes. The bangs covered his left eye. He was wearing tight black skinny jeans and a black slim tee shirt that said "Black Veil Brides- Knives and Pens". He had black and white converse on with bright red shoelaces. Alex took out his Ipod and put the ear-buds in his ear. He then turned the Ipod on and clicked the song "21Guns- Green Day" He shook his head up and down with the beat as he continued to walk home. While mouthing the words to the song, Alex spotted someone, or something, walking into the shadows on the other side of the street. Wait, was that a pair of eyes he had just seen? Alex shook his head and sighed. 'Your getting paranoid. Don't. It was nothing.' He thought to himself while sighing once more. Alex kept walking until he finally reached his house about twenty minutes later. When he had went inside and gotten yelled at for about ten minutes, he went upstairs and decided to check his MySpace. After he had turned his computer laptop on, he signed into the internet and then onto MySpace. He checked his email and found a friend request from a girl. He blushed rosy and read the message that came with it. "Hey, I'm new and I will be starting at your school tomorrow. Can you be my friend?" It showed that she had just sent it, in fact she was online. He went rosy and accepted the friend request. Alex sent her a message saying"Hi and sure." He decided to take some more pictures with his webcam. More to upload on MySpace. Alex sighed and messed around with the webcam. All of a sudden, he got a MySpace webcam thing. It was from the girl he had just met. Alex went red slightly and accepted. A screen popped up and it showed one of the most beautiful Punk Goth Emo girl he had ever seen. Alex went bright red. The girl giggled and waved. Alex waved back. She typed him a message."My name is Jessi."He nodded. The name fit her perfectly. "Alex hereh." He typed lazily. Jessi nodded and smiled. Perfect white square teeth. Alex smiled back but yawned."Sorri, but it's late and I still have homework. Nite." She nodded and smiled again. Oh that smile. Alex almost fainted. "Nitey Nite." She said back. Then she turned her webcam off. Alex shut off his webcam and then his computer. Not before editing his status on MySpace. He changed it to "I like her. Though we just met. I wonder . . ."He then logged out of MySpace then the internet. Then he turned off the computer and changed into some boxers and went to bed.

The next day, Alex got dressed as Emo as he could. He even outdid himself on the makeup. Only to impress her. Gah, he didn't know why she made him feel this way. All Alex knew was that he had a very HUGE crush on Jessi. She was just so darn freaking hot! Alex shook his head as he grabbed his bag and slung It over his shoulder as he went down the stairs and out of the front door before his parents could nag at him for how he was dressed. He walked down the street to the next neighborhood to where his bus-stop was. He sighed as he got on the bus and went to the back. He sat down and almost fell out of his seat. There she was right next to him in the seat next to his. "Hey…" She said smiling and blushing brightly. "Nice look, Alex." She whispered in his ear softly. Alex went bright red and nodded. "Thanks. Yours too, Jessi." And for good measure, to make sure none of the jerks around them on the bus would mess with her, he grabbed her hand gently, but tightly. Jessi went bright red and giggled. "Thanks for worrying." She said softly. Clearly she knew Alex liked her. Great. Anouther thing to ruin his high school year. A girl he liked that didn't like him back. Unknown to him, Jessi actually liked Alex. Not that she would tell though. The bus rode on to the school. They got off and Alex kept his fingers tightly intertwined through hers as they walked up to the school campus. Jessi went and got her schedule, while Alex waited for her at the entrance of the gym. When she came back, he looked at her schedule and saw that they had every class together. "Cool," He said softly. "We have every class together." Jessi laughed. "Awesome." She grabbed his hand as they started to their first class, English. Jessi hoped he wouldn't mind. In fact, Alex didn't mind at all. He actually liked it. As the day went by rather quicker than normal, Alex was happier than usual. Jessi had already left since she lived near the school and Alex had to run some errands for the art teacher to teachers throughout the school. Once he was finished, he found a note in his locker telling him her address and phone number. Alex went bright bright red. He stored her number in his phone and then quickly walked to her house. It was a regular one-story house. The walls had been painted a bright shade of white. Alex walked up the patio steps and up to the door. He knocked on the door quietly. A boy no older the seventeen answered. "So, you must be Alex." He said nodding and waving him inside. "I'm Augustus, just call me Gus please." Alex nodded and said, "Ok, Gus." He blushed as he watched Jessi hurry down the steps. "Come on. To my room." She said smiling brightly. Alex went bright red and followed her as she ran up the stairs. 


End file.
